1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus and auto focus control method adaptable to a digital camera having an auto focus function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique relating to a camera apparatus having an auto focus function which corrects focus deviation by manual operation after so-called focus lock is performed until a determinant shooting instruction is given.
The focus deviation occurred after the focus is locked can be corrected using the above technique. However, the manual operation cannot immediately correct the focus deviation. Moreover, the manual operation is intrinsically burdensome.